


The Touch Of A Soul

by ForbiddenRapture



Series: Of Souls [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Kerberos Mission, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenRapture/pseuds/ForbiddenRapture
Summary: "Congratulations!" Matt Holt cheered clapping Shiro hard on the back.Shiro's brow pulled up and together as he looked back at Matt. "Uh, thanks... You too?" He couldn't help but pitch the end of his sentence in question, seeing that they had already celebrated the final crew announcement for the launch months ago.Matt threw back his head and laughed. "You're hilarious." He wiped the nonexistent tears from his eyes. Matt then leaned forward and tapped the left side of Shiro's neck. "I was talking about this, ya dork."Shiro's pre-kerberos POV in my Soulmate AUPart IThis fic can be read out of order or as a stand alone





	The Touch Of A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a three part fic thing... but I couldn't get the other two parts to look or sound the way I wanted so have this instead.
> 
> I have a soulmate mechanic that I've been thinking on since I first read a soulmate fic, I decided to use it for Sheith. And I like it a lot so who knows if I'll write more with it.
> 
> Hope you like.

Cheers were heard from command as they broke Earth's atmosphere. All the ship's systems hummed contently as Shiro eyed the gauges on the console. As soon as they broke past Earth's orbit Shiro activated the FTL drive by flipping a few switches and turning a few knobs with a flick of practiced fingers. The pinpointed starts in the flight window became streaks of light around them in a blink.  
  
It was only after they were clear of the moon's orbital path that Shiro finally felt safe enough to switch to auto pilot and lean back in his seat. A small grin played on his lips, and he almost felt like kicking his feet up on the dash and lounging with his hands behind his head. That was not very professional though, so he instead settled with a smug smirk that pulled his lips marginally higher on the left.  
  
It took awhile to really sink in as Shiro sat there eyeing the monitors. There he was; piloting another space craft. Well on his way to Kerberos. Shiro was actually doing it. Despite what everyone else said about him, what Adam had said to him. He could still fly. It was likely his last chance and he couldn't be more eager to take it.  
  
Shiro was just glad he had two people in his corner. Supporting him when no one else would.  
  
His grin quickly turned bittersweet with the thoughts plaguing his mind. After his rough breakup a few months back he was beyond grateful that Keith had at least been there to see him off. Adam was supposed to be his motivation for making it home. The warmth that was once housed in his chest was now empty and cold. Shiro had almost given up, crawled back to the place he had once felt safe.  
  
Then Keith had cornered him. Had asked Shiro what _he_ was going to do. Supported him. Was the only other person besides Sam Holt that did.  
  
It made Shiro realize he still had someone to come home to. Keith was family, had been the closest thing to a best friend for nearly a year.  
  
"Congratulations!" Matt Holt cheered clapping Shiro hard on the back.  
  
Shiro's brow pulled up and together as he looked back at Matt. "Uh, thanks... You too?" He couldn't help but pitch the end of his sentence in question, seeing that they had already celebrated the final crew announcement for the launch months ago.  
  
Matt threw back his head and laughed. "You're hilarious." He wiped the nonexistent tears from his eyes. Matt then leaned forward and tapped the left side of Shiro's neck. "I was talking about this, ya dork."  
  
Shiro's eyes went wide as his left hand slapped over the spot Matt pointed to. There was an uneven warmth under his palm, he could feel where part of his neck was degrees warmer than the rest. The spot where he'd made contact was tingling, like an electric current running under the skin, sinking into the muscle. There was a sensation of tendrils stroking his spine with a feathery caress. The tiltilate feel took up the forefront of his brainpower and Shiro nearly missed the rest of what Matt was saying.  
  
"I mean, I guess it kinda sucks if that's the reason Adam wasn't at the launch, ya know. But at least you still have soneone. It was pretty bold of them to put it in such an obvious place though." Matt snorted, trying to hide the giggle bubbling at the back of his throat. "Possessive much?"  
  
Shiro shook his head to dislodge the fog clouding his brain. "I, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Matt paused in his speach giving Shiro an incredulous arched eyebrow. "I'm talking about your soulmate. It's kinda hard to ignore the glowing red handprint peeking outta your collar, and all but on your face!"  
  
Shiro gaped, jaw completely unhinged as he opened and closed his mouth. "I haven't... I didn't..." He swallowed harshly struggling to reign in his thoughts. "Matt, I don't... I don't have a soulmate."  
  
Not waiting for a response, Shiro stood abruptly and took off in search of a reflective surface. His hand was still plastered to his neck as if glued. His heart rate increased with every step and he nearly knocked Sam over as the higher ranked Officer left his lab.  
  
Matt stumbled in his pursuit, calling after his crew mate. "Man, I. I'm sorry Shiro, I thought you knew."  
  
Shiro slid to a stop in front of a mirror. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before peeling his hand back. A sharp gasp left his lips when his gaze found his neck through the mirror.  
  
Just as Matt had said, a faint glow of a deep crimson handprint was wrapped delicately around his neck and jaw. The thumb of the soul mark was resting at the sharp edge of his jawline, not quite long enough to reach his cheek. As Shiro brought his chin toward his right shoulder he could see the forefinger curl under his ear brushing his hairline. The rest of the red fingers curled softly around his neck, the ring, pinky fingers and even part of the palm dipping just under the high collar of his flight suit.  
  
Shiro inhaled a shuttering breath.  
  
Only one name came to mind as he studied the print with misty eyes. The name of a boy. No. The name of a young man. A young man who always wore fingerless gloves, even though it was against the Garrison dress code.  
  
A young man who had grown so much in the past two years of Shiro Knowing him.  
  
A young man always ready to fight. Someone who was a bit rebellious, but had a good heart and so much untapped potential.  
  
The only person Shiro had left back on Earth.  
  
The last person to hug Shiro goodbye; with an unexpected hand cradling his jaw, a cheek pressed against his own when Shiro had leaned down to reciprocate. The way the young man quickly pulled away after the embrace, clasping his hands behind his back.  
  
The same person who was strangely not wearing his gloves that day.  
  
And the longer Shiro thought about it, he realized he'd never actually touched the young man's bare skin. Just his clothed shoulder, maybe a simple pat on the back on occasion.  
  
Swallowing harshly Shiro's hands shook as he removed the gloves of his flight suit. There on his his right wrist was another handprint.  
  
It was the same crimson color, the palm resting over his wrist bone. Slender fingers wrapped around just over three quarters of the circumference, thumb inches from being able to touch any of the fingers. Shiro's voice wavered as he spoke the only name he could think of. The name of his newly discovered Soulmate.  
  
"Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'd **LOVE** to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Positive Criticism, as well as suggestions, comments, and kudos are highly appreciated!  
>  **Flames** are **NOT**.  
>   
>  **Please Comment** if you have questions or just to tell me if you liked it! Even just leaving a  <3 as a comment is fine!
> 
> This is my first Sheith fic... so I would love to get some feedback and I'll gladly answer any questions.


End file.
